


The Stars and The Moon

by ImotoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, morning sleepy cuddles, pure sweet fluff, tsukki loves yama's freckles, yama loves tsukki's everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima likes to pretend that the splay of freckles across Yamaguchi's cheeks are the stars, and with his finger, he likes to connect them; to trace lines between the constellations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> i'm haikyuu fic writing trash
> 
> i really wanted some tsukiyama fluff so BAm here it is 
> 
> i am not sorry 
> 
> i hope you enjoy~
> 
> edit: HOLY SH IT WHEN DID THIS GET 200 KUDOS AAAAH THANK U EVERYONE i have a tumblr now hmu @ bunnies-html.tumblr.com !!

Sunlight filters in through the blinds; Tsukishima sighs as he's woken by it.

 

He's a little startled when he looks down and sees a mess of brown hair tucked tightly into his bare chest and then he remembers last night, and he feels his face heating up as he does.

 

"Tsukki...?" The boy mumbles into his chest before looking up and meeting Tsukishima's eyes, greeting him with a lazy smile. "Morning."

 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, "Morning? It's around noon, already."

 

"Hm, really?" Yamaguchi yawns, shrugging indifferently. "At least it's a Sunday."

 

Tsukishima nods, running a thumb over Yamaguchi's jawline. Yamaguchi closes his eyes and hums at his touch. Tsukishima likes to pretend that the splay of freckles across Yamaguchi's cheeks are the stars, and with his finger, he likes to connect them; to trace lines between the constellations. Yamaguchi always giggles when he does this, for one it's not something someone would think Tsukishima would do, and two, it tickled.

 

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi laughs breathily as the blonde removes his hand from Yamaguchi's face and brushes it under his chin. "You know that I'm super ticklish!"

 

Tsukishima only snickers in response, lowering his hand to Yamaguchi's chest and pulling the boy in closer to his side, burying his face in the brunette's hair.

 

Tsukishima loves how Yamaguchi smells; like strawberries and sugar and sweet things. The same could be said about the other, he could spend hours wrapped in the scent of the sea in Tsukishima's arms.

 

Yamaguchi doesn't cry anymore, and Tsukishima is very relieved. Yamaguchi likes his freckles now, he likes it when Tsukishima mumbles how he loves them, and he loves when when he draws circles with his finger around them. Tsukishima thinks that when Yamaguchi smiles birds sing and the sun shines.

 

His headphones cannot play the music he loves most; Yamaguchi's laugh.

 

Of course, all of these thoughts are embarrassing, so Tsukishima would never dare say them aloud. He will, sometimes, give Yamaguchi a gentle reminder of how important he is to him, but even that is difficult. Tsukishima is glad Yamaguchi can understand him well enough to know how he feels without hearing his words.

 

"Tsukki, you're staring at me and it's getting kinda weird." Yamaguchi squints at the boy who frowns, sputtering back that he was not staring, just thinking.

 

Yamaguchi doesn't mind the warmth of Tsukishima's eyes on his, in fact, he enjoys it. He loves his eyes, bright and gold, the moon themselves.

 

In a lot of ways, Tsukishima was the moon. And it wasn't just the kanji in his name. He was distant, he was something that seemed out of reach, but still, it pulled on Yamaguchi to come closer. The moon doesn't make it's own light, but still, it shines brilliantly, alongside billions of stars.

 

They stay like that for another hour, Yamaguchi tucked into Tsukishima's chest, Tsukishima drowning in the scent of him.

 

"Tsukki?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'm hungry."

 

Tsukishima chuckles before sitting up in bed, Yamaguchi doing the same. The blonde stands, finding a pair of boxers and a shirt for himself quickly. He tosses some to Yamaguchi, who he knows doesn't have a spare change of clothes.

 

"I'll head down and get started on breakfast."

 

Yamaguchi stretches and nods, waddling out of bed as Tsukishima leaves the room. He dresses quickly and then joins the other in the kitchen.

 

The shirt Tsukishima had given was a little large, and went down to a little above his thighs. Tsukishima loves Yamaguchi's legs, they were freckled and smooth and Tsukishima remembers how they had felt last night when they---

 

"What's for breakfast, Tsukki?"

 

"O-oh, uh, pancakes." Tsukishima stutters, adjusting his glasses.

 

Yamaguchi appears beside Tsukishima and smiles up at him, "Good! I like pancakes."

 

"I know, that's why I made them." Tsukishima states.

 

Yamaguchi giggles and then stretches just a bit to reach Tsukishima's ear, whispering something into it before pecking his cheek.

 

"I'll set the table!" Yamaguchi wanders off to find the plates, or at least place them on the table, seeing as he already knows where most things are in the Tsukishimas' kitchen.

 

He leaves Tsukishima standing there with a dazed smile on his face.

 

_"If I'm the stars, then you're my moon."_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thaanks for readiing


End file.
